The Anime Convention
by XSeabiscuitX
Summary: What happens when the Avatar characters go to a Charity Benefit Convention? They meet characters from InuYasha, Fushigi Yugi, Fruits Basket, Genbu Kaiden, & Ceres. Shipping, friendships, rivarly, & contests happen, all for the sake of making you laugh.


* * *

Author's Notes: Another one of my crazy ideas. I'd like to apologize in advance, my spell check is not working for some reason. I tried to avoid spoilers as best I could & to describe all the Anime since I doubt everyone is familiar with all these.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Inu-Yasha, Fushigi Yugi, Genbu Kaiden, Ayashi no Ceres, or Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Part One: The Runway**

Thousands of people surrounded a runway in a massive convention center. They were all fans of one Anime or another, waiting to see their favorite characters strut the runway. Each & every one had made a considerable donation to one charity or another to get in. A voice came over the intercom.

"Hello Anime fans! Thank you for joining us at the first ever Anime Character Charity Benefit Convention! A portion of every dollar you spend goes to various worthwhile causes across the country! I am your announcer, Mika! Now let the show begin!" Cheers erupted throughout the room.

"From feudal Japan, welcome the characters from Inu-Yasha, the long running Anime & Manga series that tells the story of a half-demon & a human girl's journey to find the pieces of the Jewel of Four Souls!" Two brown haired girls appeared on the stage, carrying signs that bore the Inu-Yasha logo. They walked to the corners of the stage that became the runway.

"Presenting, Inu-Yasha!" A young man dressed in red with white hair & dog ears leapt out from behind the curtain & raced to the edge of the runway. He drew his sword.

"Tessaiga!" He bellowed as fans around the stage began to scream happily & didn't stop for a long time.

"Kagome!" Mika yelled over the intercom. A shining arrow shot out over the runway & audience, followed by a black-haired teenage girl in a white & green school uniform. Kagome came to stand next to Inu-Yasha.

"Miroku!" A man with black hair in purple monk's robes walked onto the stage, blowing kisses & winking at every girl he could.

"He never changes," Inu-Yasha muttered.

"Sango & Kirara!" A huge cat with sabertoothed fangs & two tails flew over the runway, carrying a black haired girl in black & pink armour. When Kirara landed, Miroku climbed up behind Sango. Kagome jumped on Inu-Yasha's back. The audience erupted in a fresh wave of cheers. Kirara leapt back into the air & Inu-Yasha ran underneath her. The girls holding the signs put them down & revealed the Fruits Basket logo.

"Next we have the characters from the number one Shojo Manga in America, Fruits Basket! Also known as Furuba, the story of an orphaned girl taken in by the Sohma family, which harbors a dark secret. When certain members of the family become weak or are hugged by the opposite sex, they turn into an animal from the Chinese Zodiac. First up is our beloved rat, Yuki!" A lanky teenage boy with dark gray hair walked on stage.

"We love you, Prince Yuki!" Several girls in the audience screamd. Yuki blushed slightly.

"Kisa, the tiger!" A small girl with goldish hair slowly walked on stage, almost trembling with nervousness. She walked up the runway & stopped next to Yuki.

"Kyo, the cat left out of the Zodiac!" A few minutes passed with no sign of the orange haired teen.

"Does anyone know where Kyo is?" Mika asked. Another minute passed. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the ceiling. After another few noises the ceiling gave & Kyo crashed through.

"Stupit cat, you can't do anything right." Yuki said dryly.

"Damn rat, shut up!" Kyo spat back angrily.

"Isuzu, or Rin, the horse!" A beautiful young woman strutted on stage, her black hair swishing around her wrists. Whistles rang out from all over the audience. She stopped next to Kisa & haughtily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now, our last member of the Zodiac, Hatsuharu, the ox!" A teenage boy with white hair & black roots rode onto the stage on a very old-fashioned bicycle. He rode all the way down & stopped next to Rin, who glared at him before sliding her hand into his.

"Next is the Yankee Thug herself, Arisa Uotani!" A blonde haired teenage girl walked onto the stage, a metal pipe held over one shoulder. She walked down the stage & stopped next to Kyo, hitting him with the pipe.

"Watch it, Yankee!"

"You watch it, Orangey!"

"Last but not least, Tohru Honda!" A teenage girl with dark brown hair walked onto the stage & almost instantly tripped.

"Honda-san!" Yuki yelled worriedly. Kyo sighed before going back & helping her up. There was a group aw from the audience, followed by enthusiastic shouting. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Kisa & Arisa turned around & walked back down the runway. Rin sat on the handlebars of Haru's bike. The sign girls threw the Fruits Basket signs down & revealed the Avatar logo. The cheers grew so loud that the building seemed to shake.

"Avatar: the Last Airbender, a hit TV show on Nickleodean that takes place in a world where people can make the elements bend at their will. As the Fire Nation tries to conquer the world, the Avatar, the only one that can bend all four elements, struggles to stop them. First up, Avatar Aang & the funky little lemur, Momo!" Mika screamed into the microphone. A bald monk with a blue arrow on his head flew in on a red glider, followed by an adorable black & white flying lemur.

"Aangy!" A girl screamed. "Momo!" Aang landed at the end of the runway & waved at the screaming audience.

"Next, the mighty Katara, Waterbending master!" A girl dressed in blue with brown hair pulled back in a braid appeared, riding on a board made of ice. It skidded across the stage as she moved her arms & eventually came to a stop next to Aang. Several wolf whistles rang out.

"Now, he who's sarcasm knows no bounds, Sokka!" A huge white beast flew out from backstage, a teen warrior dressed in blue on his neck. The animal had six legs, an arrow on its head & a beaver tail.

"Next, the Blind Bandit, champion of Earth Rumble Six, Toph!" The building shook sligtly as a mound of earth traveled down the stage, carrying a barefoot blind girl dressed in green & yellow.

"We love you Toph!" rang out from one of the back rows.

"Now we have the Tree Top Teen himself, Jet!" A shaggy haired teen in roughly assembled armour jumped out of the hole Kyo had broken through, using twin tiger head swords to swing down next to Katara.

"Last, but definelty not least, Prince Zuko!" There was a sudden burst of fire at the entrance to the stage. A teenager with shaggy black hair & a burn mark on his left eye came flying out of it. He landed next to Toph. Most the girls in the audience swooned & at least two fainted. Applause went up all over the place. After a moment of enjoying the cheers, they all climbed up on Appa.

"Yip yip!" They took off for backstage. The sign girls switched again, now the Fushigi Yugi logo was being displayed.

"Fushigi Yugi is a hit Anime & Manga series. The plotline revols around the Priestess of Suzaku's journey to gather the Celestial Warriors & save the country of Hong-Nan. Our first guest is the Priestess of Suzaku herself, Miaka Yuki! Accompanied by her beloved Celestial Warrior, Tamahome!" A teenage girl with brown hair done in twin buns walked out on stage, she was wearing a brown school uniform. A young man with black hair walked arm & arm with her. They stopped at the end of the runway, Tamahome put his arm around Miaka.

"Next up, the leader of the best bandits in Hong-Nan, Tasuki!" A blur appeared by the curtain & then a young man with red hair carrying an iron fan stood next to Tamahome.

"Super speed, it rocks don't it Ghost Boy?"

"I hate you."

"The super strong crossdresser, Nuriko!" A boom came from the wall, then another boom. Then a young man with long braided black hair burst through the wall.

"Would you all please quit destroying property just so you can make a cool entrance?" Mika said aggitatedly over the intercom.

"Next, Chichiri!" Tamahome pulled a straw hat out of his tunic & placed it on the floor. A young man with blue hair in a mohawk fashion popped out of it with a cat on his shoulder.

"No da!" The applause was defening at Chichiri's trademark phrase. All the Fushigi Yugi characters turned around & walked off stage as the sign girls held up new signs. These had the Genbu Kaiden logo.

"The prequel to Fushigi Yugi, Genbu Kaiden is the story of the Priestess of Genbu & her joureny to gather the Celestial Warriors. The Maiden of the Sliver Light herself, Takiko!" A burst of silver light appeared over the stage & a young woman with long black hair emerged from it. She gracefully landed on the stage. The wind in the room picked up. A woman with gray hair flew next to her & then changed into a guy.

"Uruki!" Mika yelled over the intercom. Water & ice poured onto the stage together. The ice carried a black haired teen with a bow strapped to his back. The water carried a white haired man with an eye patch over his right eye. They stopped next to Takiko & Uruki, the ice & water disappeared.

"Tomite & Hikitsu!" A mound of earth rose up, a tiny doll made of earth rode it.

"Namame!" After a few more cheers, the sign girls switched again as the Genbu Kaiden characters left. The new signs read Ayashi no Ceres.

"Now, our last guests! Ayashi no Ceres is the story of a Tennyo reicarnated in a sixteen year old girl & the girl's journey to help the Tennyo. First up, the teenager & her boyfriend, Aya & Toya!" A teen girl with bleached hair walked onto the stage, arm in arm with a young man with bronze hair. They stopped at the end of the stage. Girls were swooning & cheering at the sight of Toya.

"Next, the best cook in all of Japan, Yuhi!" A teenage boy with black hair came on stage, carrying metal chopsticks & throwing food to the audience.

"Yuhi you're so yummy!" A younger girl in the audience screamed. Music began to play.

"Now last of all our characters, but definetly not least, Shuro of GeSang!" A woman with short black hair walked on stage, singing as she moved. As she reached the end of the stage, all the other characters began to come back on stage.

"There you have it folks, all these good people have come here to raise money for your favorite charities!" Mika announced. "Later on in the program we will be having contests, the judges & contestants will be a surprise! Catagories include: Best warrior in hand-to-hand, weapons & bending; best crossdresser, cutest animal, coolest weapon & strongest! But right now we'll be taking a short intermission! Don't go anywhere, except the bathroom, concession stand or gift shop!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Review please! The fun starts in Part Two!

* * *


End file.
